pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geekabella
A PnF Fan Fiction created by Pamelajane, involving Isabella as the main character. Characters *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Main Character) *Phineas Flynn *Irving *Candace Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Perry the Platypus *Ferb Fletcher *Francis Monogram *Carl *Buford Van Stomm (Special Participation) Story Part 1 It was a lazy day in Danville, and the brothers were sitting under their tree. Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today. Ferb: *Raise eyebrows* Phineas: Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything {C}I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gon' tell me I can't {C}I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can {C}Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything... (Pauses) Isabella: Hey, Phineas... What'cha doin'? Phineas: We are doing... (Phineas continues singing) Nothing at all, Woohoo ooh Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh nothing at all. Isabella: Really? Are you free? Phineas: Absolutely! Isabella: *happy* Cool! Wanna hang out with me? Phineas: I would love to but... (Isabella pulls Phineas' hand) Isabella: Let's go! Phineas: Wait... What about Perry? *Looking at their tree* Ferb: Hey, Where's Perry? Perry sneaked out at the tree and went under it. Then, he wore his fedora and got inside the "Rabbit Hole". And finally, he met Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Ah, there you are Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is inventing a device that somehow... Turn his enemies... Into... *almost laugh* geeks... *laughing* Carl: *laughing hard* Geeks! Major Monogram: Shut up, Carl! That isn't funny, actually. Carl: Why are you laughing then? Major Monogram: I heard a funny joke, that's all. Carl: Oh. Major Monogram: Well... Good luck, Agent P! Monogram out! (Perry ran again away from the agency) Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Ferb took a nap and suddenly, Candace came out. Candace: Ferb, have you seen Phineas? Ferb: *shrugs* Candace: He's going down! (Candace ran) At the Danville Park, Phineas and Isabella walked together. Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Isabella: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Isabella: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Isabella: Never gonna stop! (Music Stopped) Irving: *Singing in a wrong tune* Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: Irving, what are you doing? Irving: *Clicking his camera* I'm gonna post this on my blog! *Giggled and ran away* Phineas: Whatever... There's nothing to do about it. Isabella: *sighed* I know, right? (Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!) Perry sneaked out and ran... But suddenly, he was trapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, I would like to introduce... THE GEEKINATOR! I will make everyone into geeks and RULE THE TRI-STATE AREA!!! Do you know why? Perry: *Snobbing* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Back in Gimmelshtump, my classmates were calling me a geek! (Flashback) Boy 1: Look at Heinz... Heinz the GEEK! (Everyone laughed and Doof cried.) Flashback ended... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: *cried while telling the story* That's why... *Stopped crying* I made this! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!! (Perry escaped and kicked Doof's face) Suddenly, the Geekinator went wrong and then, destroyed. Back at the Park, Phineas and Isabella were sitting on a branch. Isabella: Look at the clouds... *sighs* Phineas: Wait for while, I'm buying some ice cream. The ray zapped into Isabella and... The next day at the Garcia-Shapiro house, Isabella woke up and ran into the Flynn-Fletcher house. Isabella: Hey, Phineas... What'cha do... Candace: *screams* WHO ARE YOU? *runs* Isabella: *angry* Rude much? Phineas: Hey... Whoever you are... Isabella: *yells* I'M ISABELLA! Phineas: Oh, hi... You look... Geekier. Ferb: *almost laugh* Isabella: *angry* Insulting much? Phineas: *holding the mirror* Look at this. Isabella: You're all right... *screams* I'm a GEEK! I'm a freak!!! *cries* Phineas: *giving a handkerchief to her* Don't cry. I have something to reverse the geek and return to normal. Isabella: Oh, Phineas...*hugs tightly* Thank you! You do care...♥ Phineas: *suffocated* Too...tight... Part 2 Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace ran to her mom, Linda. Candace: MOM! Phineas and Ferb brought a geek! Linda: Where is that geek? I wanna see! They went outside and... Isabella: *waves her hand* Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Linda: Hey, Isa---- How did you become a geek? Isabella: I... don't...know. Linda: *to Candace* THAT WAS'NT VERY NICE TO TELL HER LIKE THAT AND SCREAM AT HER LIKE A CHIMPANZEE. Candace: B-But... Linda: *pinching Candace's ear* Come here, Candace. Candace: Ouch! It hurts! Ouch! Ouch! MOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!! I'M SO BUSTING YOU! Linda: WHAT? Candace: Nothing. (Both went back inside) Phineas: I bring you... The antidote for having a Geek personality! Isabella: Where? Ferb: *uncovers the invention* Phineas: BEHOLD! The UnGeekinator 2000! Isabella: Whoa! Cool! (Buford arrived) Buford: Another invention, COOL! (Suddenly looked at Isabella) Buford: HAHAHAHA! GEEK! Isabella: *Punches Buford's face* GET OUT! Buford: O---Okay? *runs away* Candace looked at the window again and went outside again. Candace: The UnGeekinator 2000? Ooh, you two are GOING DOWN! Ferb: Okay. (Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'm gonna fix this machine and rule the Tri-State Area before Perry arrives. (Perry enters.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You again? You destroy it, I fix it! Prepare to meet you doom again!!! *Evil laugh* He pushed the button and then again, it triggered. The ray crashed at... Phineas: CANDACE LOOK! Candace: Don't see it... Don't care! (The ray crashed at Candace) Candace: Ugh! Phineas: CANDACE! Candace recently fainted. After 5 minutes... Candace: Where am I? Phineas: You're a... A... Candace: A what? Phineas: A geek. Candace: WHAT THE...? I'M TELLING MOM! Phineas: *raising eyebrow* For what? Candace: For... For... Ugh! I'm telling her! *marches* Isabella: Whatever... Phineas, change me back! Phineas: Okay, let her rip, Ferb! Ferb: *turning on the switch* Fortunately, Isabella returned to her old self. Isabella: Oh, thanks Phineas! *gives him an Eskimo kiss like in the episode, "Candace Disconnected"* Phineas: Aww, Shucks... You're... welcome? *blushes* Isabella: *Giggles* Back at the DEI... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You good for nothing platypus! Why did you destroy it? Perry: *Kicks the Geekinator* Suddenly, the ray of the Geekinator reflected at the UnGeekinator 2000 but unfortunately, both were destroyed. Back at Candace, she went at the kitchen to let her mom know. Candace: MOM! Phineas and Ferb made me a GEEK! Just look at me... (The stray UnGeekinator 2000's rays suddenly struck at her.) Linda: *facing at Candace* Don't let yourself down. You're not a geek. Candace: *looking at herself* What? But... But... EPILOGUE At Irving's house, Irving read an article about Phineas and the Geeky Isabella at the Internet. Irving: *surprised* Gah! Is Phineas having an affair with a GEEKY girl? So it means, it must have a LOVE TRIANGLE! (pauses) Nah... Not that I care. Phinbella still rocks my socks! YAY, PHINBELLA FOREVER! Songs *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *"The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Dialogue Category:Stories